Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a control method to monitor a data acquisition of magnetic resonance image data, as well as a control unit to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Data acquisition of magnetic resonance image data is a widespread field of application, in particular in clinical use.
In a clinical environment, a suitable acquisition of magnetic resonance image data can represent an extremely complex problem, in particular for an efficient and goal-oriented imaging, especially if the image data sets should be created in an optimally small time window.